


Twilight

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Drabble.





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.

That time in the twilight, after the loving and before sleep, is the best. A sloppy kiss, full of promises and thanks and laughter eased by exhaustion, Rodney feels John's smiles rather than sees them. Bumping his nose into the corner of John's mouth and darting his tongue out he steals one more, two more tastes. John's snuffling near his ear tickles, and Rodney shivers from the sweat on his skin cooling under the soft breaths. They shift limbs and fit together in a jumbled, half-finished puzzle. John often murmurs quiet wordless sounds but Rodney knows what he means. He answers the same way, and with touches, knowing and sure. His mouth follows his hands until heavy-lidded and weighed down by the comfort of sleep, he drifts away, secure, happy and loved.


End file.
